


As Cicatrizes do Lobo

by Masyaf1724



Series: Estes Lábios Estão Selados [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, King and Sorceress, Psychological Torture, Witch Curses
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masyaf1724/pseuds/Masyaf1724
Summary: Ela veio por ele apenas uma vez, pouco tempo depois que ele se tornou rei. Ela veio por ele e a dor que ela causou nele foi a diversão que ela teve, a diversão que se tornou as cicatrizes que ele carrega.





	As Cicatrizes do Lobo

**As Cicatrizes do Lobo**

O silêncio da noite domina a terra como um consorte que acompanha a amada escuridão enquanto ela expande seu reinado, envolvendo cada tronco e folha, cada corpo e mente em seu abraço de sonhos. A ausência de som é pesada e perdura como um cobertor sob o frio soprar do vento de inverno. O poder do silêncio é tal que mesmo o mais inquieto dos corvos permanece em sua quietude, se resignando a apenas observar a dama que o comanda. Os passos da bela mulher são lentos e confiantes, ela não mostra medo da escuridão ou desconforto com a presença tão constante do silêncio.

 

Um sorriso nasce nos lábios finos, intensamente vermelhos como o sangue recém derramado. A barra do longo e arroxeado vestido se arrasta pela grama, desparecendo nos suaves contornos das sombras e fazendo da mulher uma com a escuridão. A negra capa de veludo cai sobre os ombros finos, servindo de suporte para os longos e escuros cachos. Olhos verdes que parecem ter roubado o brilho da lua desvendam o caminho em meio às intricadas trilhas da floresta. Cada passo é acompanhado pelo quieto bater das asas dos corvos, que não deixam a presença de sua mestra nem por um breve instante.

 

Conforme o caminho dela continua, a mulher tem seu destino revelado pela luz da lua. Um imponente castelo feito de pedra e contornado pelo insistente toque de trepadeiras. Ela para no final da trilha, escondida na escuridão da noite e nas sombras das árvores. Os intensos olhos verdes observam a ponte, o único caminho que conecta a floresta ao castelo, vendo os guardas que caminham tranquilamente, nem mesmo os passos deles sobre as pedras quebrando o reinado do silêncio. O sorriso vermelho aumenta, deixando transparecer o ansioso prazer que ela sente ao estar tão perto de seu objetivo. Um suave movimento da pálida mão é o suficiente para que os corvos saiam dos galhos e assumam sua forma humana, as asas negras fechadas enquanto eles permanecem ajoelhados.

 

\- Matem os guardas. – ela sussurra com a voz da brisa – Eu quero o jovem rei.

 

Os corvos são rápidos em responder e, cortando o silêncio como a mais afiada lâmina, eles se lançam sobre os guardas na ponte. As longas e afiadas unhas dos soldados enfeitiçados perfuram as armaduras dos guardas e cortam a pele, se tornando vermelhas com o sangue que é libertado. Os gritos de dor se misturam ao crocitar dos corvos e o mesclado som se torna o alerta que chama os guardas do interior do castelo. As altas e largas portas de madeira se abrem para permitirem a saída dos protetores do castelo, que atacam assim que conseguem focar sua mira nas criaturas que destroem seus companheiros.

 

A flecha de um dos guardas atinge o ombro de um dos corvos que sobrevoa o campo de batalha. A seta atravessa a carne e faz com que o soldado caia sobre a ponte de pedra para logo ter seu peito cravado pela espada de outro guarda. Sangue, vermelho e negro, se espalha pela superfície, seguindo os contornos das pedras e a pintando como um quadro de morte. Afastada e ainda protegida pelas sombras, a mulher observa a luta, o sorriso escarlate aumentando a cada guarda que tomba sem vida. O prazer nos lábios finos se torna mais intenso quando uma sombra se aproxima da ponte, vinda do interior do castelo.

 

Pouco a pouco, a luz da lua revela a silhueta de um grande e imponente lobo de pelo negro e brilhantes olhos dourados. O lobo se aproxima com passos lentos e calculados para evitar tocar os corpos dos guardas caídos e, sem perceber, ele tem como eco de seu caminhar a aproximação da senhora dos corvos. Os protetores do castelo ainda vivos mantêm as mãos firmes nos cabos das espadas e nos arcos esticados, as flechas presas na mira. O lobo se coloca na frente dos guardas, uma barreira entre eles e os corvos, o intenso olhar observando os soldados que crocitam em tom de ameaça.

 

\- Não ataquem. – uma voz suave, porém autoritária, ordena.

 

Ao som da voz de sua dama, os corvos se afastam alguns passos, mantendo a postura defensiva e prontos a atacarem novamente com um simples comando. A mulher se aproxima ainda mais, a barra do arroxeado vestido se arrastando pelas pedras e se banhando no sangue derramado das veias de guardas e corvos. Ela para a poucos passos do lobo negro, os olhos verdes cintilando e refletindo o brilho da lua, os lábios vermelhos permanecendo esticados em um sorriso cheio de um delicioso prazer.

 

\- A Bruxa da Floresta. – um dos arqueiros sussurra para si mesmo.

 

As palavras, repletas de um temeroso reconhecimento, fazem a mulher rir brevemente. Ela faz um suave movimento com a mão, o pulso girando e os dedos sendo esticados. No mesmo instante, distantes da atenção dos guardas e do lobo, as trepadeiras começam a se mover, se arrastando pelas paredes de pedra e se lançando ao ar até poderem se enrolar no pescoço de cada um dos guardas. Os soluços surpresos que escapam das gargantas abraçadas é abafado pela força com que as trepadeiras os envolvem. Outro movimento de mão da bruxa e a intensidade do abraço das trepadeiras aumenta ainda mais, até que o som dos pescoços sendo quebrados ecoe no silêncio da noite.

 

A reação do lobo é imediata. Ao mesmo tempo em que os corpos dos guardas caem sem vida e livres das trepadeiras, o lobo avança sobre a bruxa. Entretanto, o intento do lobo é frustrado pela rapidez de dois corvos, que crocitam e investem em defesa de sua dama, as unhas ainda sujas de sangue afundando nas pernas dianteiras do lobo e o fazendo uivar de dor. O lobo sente o sangue escorrer e molhar o pelo negro, mas continua a tentar atacar a bruxa. Os olhos dourados brilham com raiva e ódio e os afiados dentes brancos são mostrados em ameaça.

 

Mas nada parece abalar a satisfação da bruxa ou enfraquecer o largo sorriso nos lábios vermelhos. O lobo mexe o corpo de modo violento, tentando se livrar dos corvos que ainda o seguram. O movimento arranca outra risada da boca da bela bruxa. Ela se aproxima e toca os ombros dos corvos. Eles entendem a ordem daquela que os comanda e libertam o lobo, que cai sobre as patas dianteiras. As trepadeiras voltam a se movimentar e conforme alcançam a figura caída, elas têm espinhos nascendo por toda extensão.

 

O lobo sente o cortante abraço das trepadeiras, o contraste entre o afiado toque dos espinhos e a suave carícia das folhas que enveredam por entre os pelos negros, tocando-o por todo corpo e o prendendo com a força que é dada pela magia da bruxa. Um comando da sorridente mulher é o que basta para que os espinhos cortem a pele do lobo e se acomodem entre os músculos. Uma vez mais, o lobo uiva de dor, mas essa dor é diferente. É mais intensa e espalhada, tudo dói no corpo coberto pela negra pelagem e ele não consegue mais ser um lobo.

 

Ainda abraçado pelas trepadeiras, o corpo do lobo se transforma lentamente no corpo de um jovem homem. Em cada ponto penetrado pelos espinhos, a pele pálida é pintada pelo vermelho do sangue, que escorre em trilhas que se misturam como uma teia escarlate. Os ombros atacados pelos corvos estão pintados com o vinho dos cortes e do sangue que começa a secar. A brancura da pele do jovem quase não existe em meio ao vermelho que a cobre. A bruxa se ajoelha e toca o cabelo negro e molhado de suor, enroscando os dedos nos lisos fios e os puxando, forçando o jovem a erguer a cabeça e revelar o colar de trepadeira que envolve e mancha o pescoço.

 

\- Espero que não se incomode com minha inesperada visita para prestar meu respeito pelo início do seu reinado, jovem rei. – a bruxa diz com os lábios finos ainda esticados em um sorriso.

 

O sangue que inunda a boca impede que o rei responda à bruxa, mas ela não parece se incomodar com o silêncio do jovem e nem mesmo com o ódio que brilha tão claramente nos olhos agora azuis. Ela solta os fios negros, firmando seu toque sob a mandíbula tensa e colorida com o mesmo vermelho que pinta o sorriso que a bruxa oferece ao jovem rei. Com as longas unhas da cor do céu noturno, ela acaricia a pele, manchando a própria cor com o sangue que força a saída através dos lábios fechados. A cada carícia, a força aumenta, até que a pele comece a ceder sob o toque, quebrando e sangrando.

 

\- Uma beleza tão jovem. – a bruxa sussurra aproximando os lábios e tocando a boca do jovem – Doce e amaldiçoada beleza.

 

O jovem rei tenta se libertar do toque da bruxa, mas o mínimo movimento faz com que o abraço das trepadeiras se torne mais forte, os espinhos se tornando mais alongados e afundando ainda mais no corpo do rei. Um murmuro cheio de dor escapa por entre os lábios entreabertos e as pálpebras se fecham sobre os olhos azuis, tensas sob o domínio da dor. O toque da bruxa na pele machucada se transforma, abandonando um pouco a intensidade e se aproximando a uma carícia, uma ameaça de tortura. Gritos e ordens são ouvidos vindos do interior do castelo e a bruxa volta a impor força sobre os machucados, obrigando o jovem a olhá-la.

 

\- Mais de seus preciosos soldados se aproximam, ansiosos para morrer protegendo o novo rei deles. – o sorriso não abandona os lábios vermelhos e o prazer não deixa a voz baixa da bruxa – Você quer ver vê-los morrer por você? – as palavras causam um nova tentativa de escape do rei, a bruxa apenas ri – Não? Que pena. Mas se esse é o seu desejo, então não lute contra mim. Deixe-me levá-lo a um lugar onde poderemos conversar sem tolas interrupções.

 

Por um longo momento, o jovem apenas observa o intenso olhar verde da bruxa, encontrando nele a promessa de morte para os soldados se ele não concordar com os termos que ela oferece. O jovem rei respira fundo, tentando controlar o ódio e a dor que queimam no coração, e assente levemente. Satisfeita, a bruxa solta o rosto do jovem e se levanta. Ela, então, indica para que um dos corvos se aproxime. Entendendo o intento da dama que o comanda, o corvo abre os braços, as asas se esticando como uma larga sombra e alça voo. O soldado da bruxa se aproxima no ar, pousando sobre os ombros do rei, os dedos dos pés envolvendo a pele e as unhas, tão longas e afiadas quanto as das mãos, cortando e se alojando entre os músculos, fazendo mais sangue escorrer pelo ferimento feito anteriormente.

 

O jovem rei grita de dor, mas a voz logo morre na garganta. A feiticeira continua a sorrir e, com um movimento da mão, ordena ao corvo que volte a voar. A medida que o corpo do rei se afasta do chão, as trepadeiras escorregam pela pele, libertando-a de seu doloroso abraço e permanecendo em meio ao sangue e as pedras. O jovem rei apenas observa, sentindo o angustiante alívio que o abandono das trepadeiras causa. Entretanto, a cada centímetro que o afasta das trepadeiras, o jovem se torna mais consciente do próprio peso o puxando para baixo, impondo pressão sobre os ombros machucados e firmemente segurados pelo corvo.

 

 _Ela não vai me matar, vai?_ Ele pensa enquanto é levado para onde a bruxa deseja tê-lo. _Não, ela não vai. Que diversão isso traria para ela?_ O jovem rei fecha os olhos e tenta se concentrar em apenas respirar, mas a cada inspiração e expiração, ele sente mais da própria consciência sendo perdida para escuridão. Os corvos crocitam e o som ecoa na mente do jovem rei. Os olhos azuis são abertos, revelando o olhar distante e opaco, que apenas observa as árvores se espalharem pelo manto da floresta, como um verde cobertor sobre a terra. Ele também vê os outros corvos voando próximos a ele e lá embaixo, em meio aos antigos troncos e o tapete de intrincadas raízes, ele sabe que está a bruxa, guiando os corvos, mesmo quando ela se mantém escondida da visão deles.

 

O jovem rei não consegue dizer quanto tempo ele passa sentindo o vento frio da noite beijar a pele nua e machucada, mas é capaz de distinguir o momento em que uma sombra começa a se erguer por entre as árvores. Uma sombra velha e quebrada, cujos pedaços são envoltos pelas raízes que nascem da terra em um inquebrável abraço. Um antigo castelo, aparentemente esquecido pelo tempo. O telhado e parte das torres foram derrubadas e as janelas foram quebradas, deixando o caminho livre para que as raízes penetrem no interior da fortaleza. Os corvos se aproximam do castelo, entrando através do vazio deixado pela ausência do telhado.

 

O corvo que carrega o jovem rei para a poucos centímetros do chão, retirando as unhas dos ombros machucados e deixando que o jovem caia sobre a superfície pedra. Percebendo que está sendo solto, o jovem rei levanta os braços na altura do rosto para tentar se proteger do impacto, mas o contato é intenso o suficiente para fazer os ombros feridos latejarem de dor. O jovem tenta se levantar, mas o movimento apenas aumenta a dor e faz com que ele pare com o peso do tronco apoiado nos braços dobrados. O som de passos contra o chão de pedra captura a atenção do jovem rei, mas ele não consegue levantar a cabeça o suficiente para ver aquela que se aproxima.

 

\- Que lugar.... É esse? – o jovem rei pergunta sentindo o gosto de sangue na língua e a dor não deixar que a voz se eleve acima de um rouco sussurro.

 

\- Este é um lugar do passado. – a bruxa responde se aproximando ainda mais do rei caído – Um refúgio para aqueles que vivem na floresta.

 

\- É o seu lar? – o jovem questiona, levantando a cabeça com dificuldade e procurando a bruxa com o olhar – Esse é o coração da floresta... Onde _você_ vive?

 

\- Não. – ela responde se ajoelhando ao lado do jovem e ferido rei – Meu belo rei, você realmente achou que eu o levaria até o meu lar? – os dedos da bruxa deslizam pelo cabelo negro e molhado de suor e sangue – Você realmente acredita que eu cometeria esse erro? – os longos e pálidos dedos envolvem e puxam os curtos fios – Que eu revelaria a localização do meu lar, para que depois você cometa o mesmo erro tolo do seu pai e ouse me desafiar nas minhas próprias terras? – raiva começa a ocultar o prazer até então presente na voz da bruxa.

 

A bruxa solta o cabelo negro de maneira brusca, a força do movimento fazendo com que o jovem rei bata a lateral do rosto no chão de pedra. Mais uma vez, ele tenta se erguer, mas dessa vez o intento é bloqueado pelo pé de um dos corvos, que se apoia nas costas machucadas e empurra o corpo do jovem rei de volta para o chão. A bruxa se levanta, caminhando pelo espaço que um dia formou o salão do trono do castelo. Os passos da bruxa ecoam pelo local, os corvos permanecem silenciosos, retornando à forma animal. A única exceção a esse retorno é o corvo que mantém o jovem rei imóvel contra o chão.

 

\- Seu pai foi um rei tolo, que não soube reconhecer os limites de seu poder. – a voz da bruxa permanece baixa, tendo abandonado todo prazer antes mostrado e agora ecoando com raiva contida e frieza sem restrição – Ele tinha um coração agressivo, então eu decidi mostrar a ele a verdade natureza dele. Por mais que ele tentasse esconder, seu pai não conseguia escapar da natureza de lobo que ele possuía. Mesmo quando ele deu um nome a você, ele fez de você um lobo. – um sorriso se desenha nos lábios vermelhos da bruxa – Rei _Ulric_.

 

Ante a pronúncia do próprio nome, o jovem rei sente o rosto queimar com a vergonha trazida pela voz da bruxa, colorida com novo prazer e desprezo. Ao mesmo tempo, o fogo da raiva e do ódio arde mais intensamente no peito. Ele não deveria sentir vergonha da própria identidade, do nome escolhido para ele pelo pai. Mesmo que tal nome remeta a maldição que o assombra e que o perseguirá até o momento da morte. Ulric força o corpo contra o pé que o imobiliza mesmo quando o dor faz com que cada pedaço dele implore para que o movimento cesse. O corvo aumenta a força com que empurra o rei contra o chão, as unhas arranhando as costas já demasiadamente feridas.

 

Outro corvo assume a forma humana e se aproxima da parede atrás do jovem rei, pegando correntes que foram abandonadas e as esticando até que possa prender os tornozelos e os punhos do jovem. O rei tenta evitar, escapar do toque que tenta prendê-lo, mas a força do pé que o imobiliza aumenta a dor como um castigo para cada tentativa até que o outro corvo consiga prendê-lo. A bruxa se aproxima e abaixa o corpo, tocando a corrente que envolve o punho esquerdo do jovem rei. Imediatamente cada corrente começa a brilhar com o calor que nasce do poder da bruxa.

 

\- O que.... Você quer.... De mim? – o jovem rei questiona com a voz fraca e quebrada, sentindo a pele arder com o calor das correntes e o sangue escapando a cada palavra proferida como uma prova de que ele ainda está ainda lutando para se libertar.

 

\- Apenas adverti-lo, meu rei. – a bruxa responde, levantando o olhar para o jovem ferido – Fazer com que conheça os avisos que seu pai tão arrogantemente ignorou. – o olhar verde observa atentamente cada vã tentativa do jovem de se libertar do subjugo do corvo, mesmo que isso ainda o deixe preso pelas correntes. Mais uma vez ela se ajoelha ao lado do jovem rei e, com um movimento da mão, ordena que o corvo se afaste, permitindo que Ulric consiga se erguer, ficando de joelhos sobre o frio chão de pedra. A bruxa toca os fios negros que se agarram à face pálida, as longas unhas acariciando o rosto cansado – Há vida nessa floresta, e segredos que vocês, doces crianças mortais, nem sonham em encontrar. E, em minhas terras, eu reino soberana e não permitirei que nenhum rei tolo o suficiente para me desafiar tire algo de mim sem a minha permissão. – a raiva retorna à voz da bruxa e ao toque das longas unhas, que corta ainda mais a pele do torturado rei.

 

Os corvos crocitam como se confirmassem as palavras da dama que os comanda e afirmassem que a vingança da bela mulher acontecerá através deles, a lealdade deles para sempre pertencendo à Bruxa da Floresta. Um dolorido soluço escapa da boca do jovem rei quando a bruxa o segura pela nuca e o puxa, o abaixando o suficiente para que ela possa apoiar a cabeça do jovem sobre as próprias coxas. O olhar azul é levantado até a face marcada pelo tempo que o observa. Mesmo as linhas desenhadas no rosto pálido não conseguem diminuir a beleza hipnotizante da bruxa. Os olhos verdes brilham com a luz da lua que penetra no salão e banha os corpos sobre a pedra, os lábios vermelhos se encontrando mais uma vez esticados em um satisfeito sorriso.

 

\- Você não será como seu pai, meu rei. – a bruxa diz tocando o rosto machucado com uma leveza até então ausente dos toques oferecidos – Você ouvirá meu aviso e não se deixará levar por uma tola e arrogante ambição. – ela faz uma pausa e a próxima pergunta soa vazia, um simples entretenimento para a bruxa, que já conhece a resposta – Você ousará me desafiar, doce rei?

 

As pálpebras se fecham sobre os olhos azuis, trêmulas como o resto do corpo torturado. O jovem rei sente a garganta travar e ele não consegue dizer se a causa é o sangue, a dor ou simplesmente a humilhação que ele sente estando tão vulnerável e submisso às vontades da bruxa. O rei tosse, sufocado pela própria voz, pelo próprio e paradoxal desejo de lutar e se render. A bruxa espera pacientemente pela resposta, o toque suave contornando o rosto ferido e deslizando até a garganta tensa. O sorriso ainda está presente nos lábios escarlates e a prazerosa satisfação retorna aos brilhantes olhos verdes.

 

\- Não. – o rei finalmente responde e ele sente a palavra permanecer na língua, pesada como uma montanha.

 

Pela primeira vez, lágrimas escapam dos olhos do jovem rei, ainda trêmulos e fechados. Elas seguem caminho pela pele machucada, através do sangue e dos cortes até encontrarem os dedos da bruxa, que as coletam e as secam. O toque da bruxa segue para o cabelo negro, quase como um suave e carinhoso cafuné. O jovem rei treme cada vez mais com o choro contido, se sentindo mais cansado do que nunca, o corpo dolorido implorando pelo repouso que apenas a rendição da mente à escuridão pode oferecer.

 

\- Não chore, jovem Ulric. – a bruxa diz em um sussurro que tenta ser confortador, mas se torna apenas mais uma ameaça – Você será um rei melhor do que seu pai foi. Eu o amaldiçoei uma vez, através do seu pai, e eu posso amaldiçoá-lo novamente, mas eu sei que você não me dará motivo para fazer isso.

 

O olhar verde é, então, voltado para os corvos que se encontram empoleirados nas vigas de madeira que conectam as paredes do antigo salão. Um leve manear da cabeça é o suficiente para que a bruxa chame um dos corvos, que crocita em reconhecimento e alça voo. Ele aterrissa ao lado do jovem rei e em sua forma humana, ajoelhando à esperada das ordens da bela bruxa. Por um momento, ela permanece em silêncio, os longos dedos brincando com os curtos fios do cabelo do jovem rei. A mão livre da bruxa toca a corrente que envolve o pulso direito do rei e as correntes se abrem, libertando a pele machucada. Os olhos azuis se abrem e a bruxa sorri para o jovem torturado, abaixando o rosto e beijando os lábios pintados com sangue.

 

\- Leve-o de volta para o reino que ele governa. – a bruxa ordena para o corvo, que crocita aceitando a ordem.

 

Uma vez mais, o jovem rei se vê sob o toque doloroso de um corvo. Ele sente o peso dos pés do soldado da bruxa sobre os ombros, as unhas como garras penetrando nas mesmas fendas feitas anteriormente na pele. Não há força restante no rei para fazê-lo gritar, ele apenas sente a dor, o peso do corpo enquanto o corvo alça voo e segue para além do castelo em ruínas, levando-o para longe da bruxa, para _casa_. A bruxa apenas observa, o satisfeito sorriso ainda presente nos lábios vermelhos. Uma baixa risada escapa da boca escarlate e, acompanhada pelos corvos remanescentes, a bruxa segue o caminho que a levará para casa e para a jovem menina que foi deixada esperando.

 

No caminho de volta para o castelo, o jovem rei vê o manto da floresta começando a ser tocado pelas primeiras luzes do amanhecer, mas ele não consegue prestar atenção no belo espetáculo da natureza, no brilho que se espalha, afastando a escuridão e trazendo a claridade do dia. A ansiedade por retornar ao lar domina a mente e o coração do jovem rei, que se agarra a sensação como força para não ceder à escuridão que se aproxima cada vez mais. O corvo crocita repetidas vezes, fazendo com que o jovem perceba em que ponto da floresta ele se encontra. Abaixo deles, o jovem rei vê a ponte de pedra que faz a conexão com o castelo.

 

Sobre a ponte, ele consegue distinguir as formas dos guardas, os arcos esticados e prontos para atirarem flechas contra o corvo. Mesmo sabendo que tal ação pode terminar por feri-lo, o jovem rei sorri com o conhecimento de que voltou para casa, que está longe da bruxa. O corvo ignora a postura dos soldados, se aproximando crocitando e deixando claro que ele carrega o soberano dos guardas. Ao reconhecerem o jovem que o corvo segura, os guardas controlam o instinto de atacar e observam com atenciosa cautela a aproximação do soldado da bruxa.

 

O corvo para acima da ponte, as asas que contornam os braços sendo batidas para mantê-lo parado no ar. Percebendo que o corvo se encontra ali para devolver o jovem rei, o comandante dos guardas ordena que dois deles se aproximem do soldado da bruxa e peguem o corpo ferido do soberano. Assim que os soldados tocam a pele manchada de sangue, o corvo crocita e retira de modo abrupto as garras dos ombros do jovem rei. O movimento arranca um baixo e dolorido gemido do jovem e faz com que os guardas dobrem a força com que seguram o rei, o apoiando entre eles. O corvo crocita com mais força, como uma ameaça que desafia os guardas a atacá-lo ou segui-lo.

 

\- Deixem-no. – o jovem rei sussurra.

 

Diante da ordem, os arqueiros abaixam os arcos, mas permanecem segurando as flechas contra a corda. Com um último crocitar, o corvo volta a voar, seguindo para floresta e retornando para aquela a quem é leal. Sem o corvo para se preocuparem, os guardas voltam a atenção para o jovem rei. O comandante retira a capa que cobre a própria armadura e a utiliza para envolver o corpo machucado.  Dois guardas continuam a apoiar o jovem e o guiam para dentro do castelo, mas Ulric consegue dar apenas alguns poucos passos até que finalmente perca a batalha para a escuridão.

 

O jovem rei sente que se passaram horas desde a última vez que ele esteve acordado. O corpo ainda está dolorido, mas a pele sente o familiar e confortável toque dos lençóis de algodão e não o frio toque de um chão de pedra. Com um pouco de dificuldade, os olhos azuis se abrem, vendo a vela colocada ao lado da cama e, além, a janela que é tocada pela luz da lua. O jovem respira fundo, saboreando o reconhecimento de que está em casa novamente. Ele apoia os braços no colchão e tenta levantar o tronco. O movimento faz com que a dor se espalhe por todo corpo, mas o jovem rei continua até estar sentado na cama.

 

A nova posição permite que o jovem rei perceba melhor as bandagens que envolvem o próprio corpo. Nos braços, no tronco, ao redor do pescoço e dos punhos. Ele levanta a mão e toca os ombros, sentindo os curativos feitos sobre a pele. As mãos marcadas por arranhados e leves cortes tocam o lençol que cobre a parte inferior do corpo, o afastando e revelando novas bandagens, nas coxas, nas pernas e ao redor dos tornozelos, uma única peça de roupa cobrindo as partes mais íntimas do corpo do jovem rei. Mesmo sentindo dor a cada movimento feito, Ulric tenta sair da cama, colocando os pés no chão e erguendo o corpo lentamente.

 

Assim que deixa o apoio do colchão e tenta dar um passo, o jovem rei cai, o som ecoando no quarto silencioso. Ele pode ouvir o barulho da porta sendo aberta bruscamente e as vozes dos guardas o chamando. O rei não nega a ajuda oferecida pelos guardas para retornar à cama, entendendo que ainda não está em condições de andar sozinho. Os soldados apenas se afastam quando têm certeza de que o jovem rei não voltará a tentar se levantar. Com a voz baixa e rouca e um aceno fraco, o rei dispensa os guardas, que se retiram após uma curta mesura.

 

O jovem rei os acompanha com o olhar, observando quando eles fecham a porta após saírem do aposento. Com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro, ele analisa os entalhes feitos nas portas duplas de madeira. Ele está muito distante para vê-los com clareza, mas a mente guarda na memória o desenho formado. O belo jardim, a moldura de lianas e o jovem casal, separado cada vez que a porta é aberta. Os soberanos do reino, afastados cada vez que as terras chamam e exigem atenção, um lembrete que aqueles que governam tem mais com que se importar do que apenas o outro.

 

Ele não tem uma consorte, mas o jovem rei tem um reino para cuidar. Lembranças emergem na mente do rei, memórias do pai, da raiva que ele via nos olhos castanhos, do ressentimento pela Bruxa da Floresta que era expresso sem vergonha e, mais no final da vida, a aceitação da maldição a que foi submetido e a tentativa de impedir que o filho cometa os mesmos erros. O jovem rei recorda das diversas vezes que observou enquanto as portas do castelo eram entalhadas com a história do Rei Lobo, o sempre presente lembrete que o pai queria deixar para ele. Um aviso. _Não desafie a Bruxa da Floresta_. Essas foram as palavras que o rei disse ao então príncipe quando os entalhes terminaram de ser feitos.

 

 _Você ousará me desafiar, doce rei?_ As palavras da bruxa retornam à mente do jovem rei. Os esforços do pai para tentar avisá-lo foram desnecessários. A própria Bruxa da Floresta o procurou para fazê-lo entender que ele não deve desafiá-la. O jovem levanta a mão e o olhar azul analisa a bandagem que envolve o punho pálido, as marcas de maus-tratos que permanecem à mostra na mão. O aviso da bruxa foi mais doloroso do que aquele deixado pelo antigo rei. _Você não será como seu pai_. Foi o que a bruxa disse e o que o pai dele queria quando mandou que os entalhes fossem feitos.

 

Mas isso será verdade? Ele realmente será diferente do pai? Ambos compartilham a mesma maldição, o mesmo título de Rei Lobo. A única chance de diferença parece residir no modo como ele irá lidar com a Bruxa da Floresta. _Eu o amaldiçoei uma vez, através do seu pai, e eu posso amaldiçoá-lo novamente_. Não, a definição dessa chance já foi dita. A resposta já foi dada para a própria bruxa e cada cicatriz na pele do jovem rei é um lembrete tão permanente quanto os entalhes presentes nas portas do castelo.

 

Ele será diferente do pai. Ele não desafiará a Bruxa da Floresta.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, deixem comentários. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas.


End file.
